Our Ladies In Crime, And In Love
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: This is an anthology for FemmeSlash ships from several crime shows that I watch, such as NCIS, Criminal Minds, CSI, etc. I will accept prompts at any time, just inbox them to me and I will try my best, and I only accept requests for F/F ships. I will update each time I get another short story completed. Summaries for each short story inside... please enjoy and review!
1. Oblivion

**Our Ladies In Crime, And In Love**

**OBLIVION**

**By: Sammy J **

_Self imposed prompt_

Characters: Ziva David & Monique Lisson

Rating: M for Sexually Explicit Content

Summary: When a regaling of prior times in her line of work, Monique finds herself irrevocably attracted to her protégé. However, when she realizes that her counterpart may feel the same way, will she give into her deepest of desires?

She remained there, her heart pounding rapidly. It was not supposed to turn out this way. She was not supposed to fall for her mentor, _only _learn from her, yet there she was, five foot seven inches of nerve-racked Israeli as her European counterpart toyed with a bit of her hair. She was telling one her many stories of her times in Europe working for INTERPOL. There was this smile about her face as she recounted Italy, a country just a few hours of a flight away. All Ziva David could do was sit there and listen as the sound of Monique Lisson's words were drowned out by the beating of her rampant and love-stricken heart.

After a while, however, Monique quit speaking, for she could notice her protégé's nervousness. The brunette Israeli watched as her colleague allowed her hand to fall from Ziva's hair. Something seemed to be bothering the younger woman, and Monique had to question it. It was in her nature to do so. She feared it had been her borderline flirtatious actions which made her uncomfortable.

"What is the matter, Ziva?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together with inquiry.

Ziva merely shook her head.

"Nothing," was all she said.

Monique's head fell to the side, as if to be in some sort of disbelief.

"Are you sure, Ziva? You know, you can always talk with me if you wish. I need to ramble less anyhow."

She laughed before reaching up and caressing her love interest's cheek. Ziva could not keep from allowing her eyes to close as she leaned into her touch.

"Monique, I…" Ziva started in a barely-there tone.

'_This is a mission', _Ziva reminded herself before her eyes fluttered open again.

However, no one said missions never involved sex, because the opposite was in fact true. When her eyes were fully open again, she noticed the expression on Monique's face. It was this expression like a flawless yet inexplicable mixture of lust, admiration, and quite possibly love. This look did nothing but frighten Ziva, not because she was scared of Monique wanting her, but because she was pretty sure she felt the same way too.

Meanwhile, Monique listened to her colleague's words intently and grew confused. She had yet to finish her sentence. Monique was practically dying with the desire to know what she said. It was like this force, tugging away at her soul. Her brows furrowed immensely, her confusion apparent.

"You, what? Hmm, Ziva?" Monique questioned, taking hold of Ziva's hand with her own.

Ziva sighed a breath, her mind everywhere and yet nowhere in that moment. She wanted so badly to tell the INTERPOL officer was she was feeling what she was thinking about, but this just was not a possibility. In fact, the prospect alone of doing such a thing terrified her, almost to the brink of death. A long while of sheer silence passed between them before Ziva finally spoke.

"I am sure."

This waiting expression on Monique's face faded to that of slight, barely notable disappointment.

"Okay… well… as long as you are sure."

Later that evening, Ziva was lying in her bed, which seemed more like a cot, as she stared up at the ceiling through the impenetrable darkness of the room she was within. Her mind was utterly wracked with thoughts of how that could have gone differently, a vast amount of various scenarios playing within her head. Ziva jumped when her bedroom door opened and shut.

"Easy, Ziva. It is only me."

The Israeli let out a breath of sheer relief. Her body posture more relaxed now, she reached up for the bedside lamp, and turned it on, which illuminated the room, casting a light glow on Monique's face.

"What is it you need, Monique?" Ziva asked, hesitant about her desire to know the answer.

"It is not about what I need Ziva…" She started, sauntering towards her. "It is about what you want."

Ziva inhaled sharply, her heart thudding in her chest. Did she really just hear Monique say this? Though befuddled, another emotion swarmed over her like a rabid wildfire. A heat filled her abdomen, and excited her senses. Everything felt and seemed amplified to an unfathomable level. Arousal pooled between her legs. She tried her hardest to suppress it, crossing her legs to put pressure on her throbbing clit which begged for attention. Monique noticed this and also Ziva's lingering brown orbs as they scanned over her counterpart's body.

"Ziva…" Monique purred as she walked closer.

She crouched down in front of the seated Israeli and carefully uncrossed her legs. A slight whimper escaped Ziva's lips, as though she tried to fight against her actions but knew her efforts would be futile and not what she truly wanted to do. Monique heard the whimper and took this as a positive sign, reaching up and cupping her face. She then did what she had wanted to do for ages. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Ziva's.

Ziva, however utterly shocked by this, did nothing to stop this. In fact she kissed her back, overwhelmed by her own desire. She never felt this way before and she doubt she ever would for anyone else again. Ziva's breathing was heavy when Monique pulled away from the kiss. Both of their brown eyes were almost black as they darkened with lust. Ziva opened her mouth to speak, but no words seemed to escape her. She merely ran her hands through Monique's long, deep brown hair as her eyes darted over every one of her facial features.

"Ziva, tell me what you are thinking." Monique requested. "What is it you wish to say?"

Ziva swallowed hard as a lump found its way into her throat, her nerves getting the better of her.

"I…" Ziva started, her heart thudding erratically.

"Please, Ziva… talk to me." She growled erotically, her lips finding Ziva's neck after she brushed back some of her curly brunette hair.

Ziva moaned her desire as she leaned into Monique's kiss, the sensations rushing through her body so intense, the Israeli thought it lethal. Ziva's heart beat even faster when Monique started taking her jacket off. She tried to rationalize it, reason it away. She was merely taking off her jacket. It did not mean anything. But who was she trying to kid? Lips were on her neck. Clothes started to come off. Monique was assertive, lustful… as was Ziva. This was happening.

"Monique…" Ziva whimpered as Monique tossed aside the jacket.

Monique pulled back from the oral assault she was giving Ziva, looking into her eyes as her right hand went to her knee, teasing her mercilessly by allowing her hand to slowly ascend her leg, feeling cargo pant clad limbs beneath her finger tips. Ziva watched through almost shut eyes and she grew more aroused just at the actions, merging with the thoughts in her head, swarming ideas of what Monique might have in store for her.

Monique allowed her lips to crash into Ziva's just as her hand was about to go where Ziva desired it to be the most. Kissing sounds filled the silence of the apartment they were staying in whilst in Spain. Monique's right hand, along with her left, then snaked up Ziva's shirt and began to fondle her braless breasts for the first time. The actions caused her lustfulness to increase, her desire to amplify to levels unknown to her. It was uncanny, almost. Monique could tell from Ziva's writhing that she wanted more, probably needed it.

"Ziva…" Monique started, breaking the kiss. "Can I touch you?"

Ziva knew what she meant by this, and whimpered out her permission.

"Yes, please!" Ziva moaned, speaking the words Monique needed to hear.

Monique took hold of Ziva's belt and unhooked it, pulling it through the belt loops as her lips crashed into the Israeli's beneath her. Unbuttoning her cargo pants, she slowly lowered the zipper before sealing the kiss and taking off the article of clothing which shielded Monique from what it was she truly wanted. What she desired more than anything. Monique's lips soon found home in Ziva's neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh there as her fingers pushed inside of the woman she wanted more than anything she had ever truly yearned for. That Barcelona night, Ziva experienced a euphoria she never thought humanely possible. At Monique's hand, she was sent into the most pure and unadulterated sense of bliss, and into oblivion.


	2. Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Our Ladies In Crime, And In Love**

**SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN**

**By: Sammy J **

_Self imposed prompt _

Characters: Ziva David and Abby Sciuto

Rating: M for sexually explicit content

Summary: It's the office's annual Halloween party, with a twist. What happens when our dear Abby brings a bottle and a plan to the party? Who will end up playing her game with her? Who shall go home a winner?

The NCIS squad room did not look anything like it usually did. In fact, with the decorations, the agents finally found purpose in the obtrusive not to mention hideous orange walls. This was Abby Sciuto's favorite holiday in the entire world, and she was glad that Vance decided to let them have the party this year. She had done most of the decorations, though she did have a little help from McGee. There were bats, streamers, balloons of all shapes and sizes, drinks, food, and everyone was in costume.

Abby dressed up as a zombie princess, going all out, make up and everything. She had this radiant brimming smile which was just as eerie as her costume due to the makeup. She smiled when she saw Tony dressed up as John Travolta, and McGee dressed up as Dr. Who. Abby pouted however when she saw Ziva. She seemed to be dressed, well, as herself.

"Ziva!" Abby whined. "You were supposed to dress up!"

Ziva turned to Abby, cocking her head to the side. Her brows knitted together with much confusion.

"Wha-what do you mean, Abby? I am dressed up!" The Israeli insisted adamantly.

"No, you're not! Dressing as yourself does not count, damn it!" The Gothic scientist replied, finding it quite upsetting that Ziva broke her promise to dress up.

"I am not myself, Abby. I am Angelina Jolie… you know, Mrs. Smith?" Ziva explained.

Abby took a closer look and realized it. She smiled and laughed, though there was this unavoidable tinge of jealousy. There was only one way Ziva would have gotten that idea. Had she been watching movies with Tony, again? Her heart sunk slightly, though she did not let this little assumption ruin her evening. Music played through the stereo system and Abby decided to get people dancing. She shared a quick dance with McGee, laughing whenever he almost stepped on her feet. He certainly was not a dancer. She pulled away from McGee, trying to find Ziva. She wanted so badly to dance with the woman. Be closer to her. It made her insane, the thoughts rampaging her every waking moment lately, ever since she had saved Ziva's day with a frying pan.

Her jade green eyes scanned the squad room, in search of that oh so familiar heart shaped face. She saw Ziva on the other side of the squad room, a black cup of beer in her hand. She seemed so alone, so out of place. '_She was not much of a party person anymore'_, Abby thought solemnly. She parted ways with McGee before making her way across the squad room.

"Hello there, pretty lady!" Abby greeted in a rather bubbly manner.

"Mm, hello, my dear… are you here to eat my brains now, my lovely zombie?" She asked in a teasing manner.

Abby giggled, shaking her head. She loved Ziva's dry sense of humor. It got her through a lot at times.

"No, of course not!" She exclaimed, her hair swishing with her head. For this occasion, she had left it down, made it ragged, which seemed much more realistic than pigtails, in her opinion. "I came here to ask you to dance."

Ziva blushed them, the usually stoic agent now turning shy and timid. She sat down her cup and shoved her hands into her black pants pockets.

"Oh, no, Abby… I really am not that much of a dancer." She spoke in a tiny tone, so uncharacteristic of her.

Abby was not buying this. She knew Ziva had moves.

"Ziva, please, dance with me!" Abby pouted, begging her for at least one dance.

Ziva knew she could not say no to her, not that face. So, she took a deep breath before grabbing hold of the Goth's hand, taking her to the center of the bull pen, where everyone would go to dance. Abby and Ziva began to move their bodies in tandem, the Israeli's hips moving to the beat. Abby watched, mystified. Ziva was such the sensual dancer. The alabaster skinned woman thought she was going to faint when she felt Ziva's body up against her own. And then, just as suddenly as it began, the song and the dance were over.

"Thank you, Abby. That was fun." Ziva purred into her ear.

For the longest time, Abby did not move, suspended in animation. Her heart raced and her mind wandered, though she pulled herself together when she saw Tony walking towards her.

"Hey Abs… so, what's with that bottle you brought, hmm?" He asked, dancing oddly as he spoke.

"Um… it's for games later." She spoke, rather off put by his erratic and outlandish movements; he certainly was no Ziva when it came to dancing.

"Ooh, do tell… what kind of games?" Tony questioned further, which Abby found obnoxious.

"You will find out, Tony."

And sure enough, it was later in the party, and Tony, along with the others, did find out what games they would be playing. The music was turned down just a bit and the lights dimmed considerably. Ziva, Abby, Tony, McGee, and Jimmy were all sitting in a circle on the floor in the bull pen, looking at each other with much curiosity.

"Alright, guys," Abby started, placing the bottle in the middle of the floor. "Welcome to Seven Minutes in Heaven."

Tony, McGee, and Palmer all seemed to be rather excited about this game, though Ziva was only confused. She allowed her hand to go up slightly.

"Yeah, Ziva?" Abby asked, tilting her head.

"What is Seven Minutes in Heaven?" The Israeli questioned, thinking it a valid question, however everyone else in the small group looked at her as if she were certifiably insane. "What?"

"How can you not know what that game is, Ziva?" Tony asked, finding this whole idea of her not knowing to be rather absurd.

"I… I just don't." She shrugged.

"Tony, leave her alone." Abby chastised before looking to the other woman in their tiny circle. "Okay, so, Seven Minutes in Heaven is a game where you decide two people, by any means necessary, to go into a closet of some sort to spend seven minutes in. Usually it involves kissing."

Ziva snorted a laugh, finding this game humorous, and borderline insane, though she would play along, just this once.

"Oh, alright… I shall play." She replied verbally, smiling.

"Yay… okay… so, I am going to use this bottle, is that alright with everyone?" She asked, watching everyone nod. "Good, I shall spin it twice. The two people it lands on shall go into the supply closet right over there."

They all looked to where she was pointing and the game proceeded. Abby spun the bottle and it landed on Tony. A look of excitement came to Tony's face. Abby spun the bottle again, all the while praying it did not land on Ziva. She could not bear the thought of him touching her. It landed on McGee.

"McGoo?!" Tony asked, rather upset now.

All Abby could do was laugh.

"Alright, boys… off you go."

The two reluctantly went into the supply closet, and stood there for seven minutes, awkward silence transpiring between them. They got out of there and returned to the circle. Abby giggled and spun the bottle a third time. It landed on her. She gasped as she looked down at the bottle. _Please let it land on her, _She prayed as she spun the bottle a second time. If she never believed in a God before this, she did now. It landed on Ziva David. She watched as Ziva's eyes widened, though she did not seem terrified or outraged, merely pleasantly surprised. She heard Tony whistle.

"Whoo hoo, go on girls… have fun." He teased.

Ziva shot him a glare before standing to her feet. Her heart was thudding within her chest. Abby stood as well, and went up to Ziva, offering out her hand as she left the bottle that once contained champagne behind. The Israeli took Abby to the supply closet and slowly shut the door. Abby stood there, once so confident, now so bashful.

"You don't have to do anything, you know… if you don't want to." Abby said, leaning up against the wall opposite where Ziva stood.

She took a couple steps closer to Abby, a soft smile on her face. There were a few candles lit in the office, lighting the room perfectly, romantically. Ziva could only shake her head, unable to speak for a few moments as thoughts, fantasies filling her eyes.

"Do not be silly, Abby… I wish to." She finally said before she cupped the Goth's face in her hands.

With one swift moment, Ziva's lips collided with Abby's, her heart pounding in her chest. The kiss kept going like this for a few moments before Ziva allowed her hands to wander lower, soft music playing in the background. After a while, Ziva pulled back from the kiss, batting her lashes as the taller woman before her. Her tongue ran over her lips, tasting the black-haired woman's mouth with her own.

"Abby, please… kiss me again." She begged as her eyes fluttered open again.

Abby was more than surprised to hear these words spewed from her lips. For a while, she was at a loss for words. Ziva kept her silent, however, by pulling her into another heavy and heated kiss. Passion was evident for it seeped through her lips. Both women were surprised when Abby's endorphins took over her, causing her to become much more assertive in her actions. She had Ziva pinned into the wall, without any protest from the other woman. Ziva could feel herself becoming aroused when Abby's hands ran over her body, soft whimpers of desire making this apparent. Abby pulled away to look at the woman, noticing then by the look on her face just how much pleasure she was getting out of this.

"Ziva, I know this is… odd… but…" Abby started before she was silenced by Ziva's lips, a silent means of consent.

Abby allowed her hands to go to Ziva's belt, pressing her further into the wall as the belt came unbuckled. Instantaneously, the button and zipper of her jeans were undone as well. A loud moan pierced the kissing sounds as Abby's hand found its way into her pants. This could not be happening. Abby was unable to believe it. Abby allowed her lips to traverse to Ziva's neck, eliciting another moan, however not as loud as the one before it.

"Oh, fuck… please, Abby." Ziva begged as she squirmed beneath Abby's hand which was torturously teasing at her clit.

Abby allowed her hand to travel a little further back, moaning herself when she felt the extent of Ziva's arousal. Ziva bit down on her bottom lip roughly, curling her toes within her boots as her lover's digits plunged into her for the first time. A cry of pleasure escaped Ziva's lips as Abby's fingers continued to penetrate her, only deeper and harder and faster as time passed. The intensity was enough to shatter Ziva's entire world. She clung onto Abby as if her life depended upon it. Abby could feel Ziva's walls clenching around her index and middle fingers. She was so close and yet the Israeli held back the utter urge to climax. Abby sensed this and brought her lips to her love interest's ear.

"Ziva, let go." She coaxed as her fingers continued, her other hand snaked beneath her shirt.

Another loud moan spilled from her beautiful lips, loud enough for the boys to hear outside. Tony, McGee, and Jimmy all sat there wide eyed. It certainly sounded like they were in heaven. Abby continued her actions, hoping to bring her lover over the edge before they ran out of time. Just as Abby's alarm on her cell phone went off, which lied outside, Ziva released, screaming out Abby's name just as her tense body went limp. Slowly, Abby removed her hand, licking her fingers clean of Ziva's passion before she refastened Ziva's pants and belt. Once the brunette was back down to Earth, she looked to Abby, tilting her head.

"Abby, tonight, when the party is over… may I take you home?" She questioned, nervous whilst she did so.

Abby watched as Ziva bit her lip afterwards and she found this cute. She leaned over, kissing the tip of her lover's nose. Pulling back, she nodded.

"As long as I get to do that to you again," She started with a chuckle. "Then, of course you may take me home with you."

Ziva's heart thudded within her chest, and she leaned in to kiss her again. Their sweet and sensuous kiss was disrupted however, when Tony knocked on the door.

"Come on, ladies… time's up!" He exclaimed, not really liking the idea of Ziva being in there with Abby any longer, considering the sounds he heard.

Slowly, the pair opened the door, making their way out of the closet, hair disheveled, makeup smeared, and hearts frantic. They made their way back to the circle, reclaimed their spots. After a long moment of sheer, and possibly awkward silence, Abby spoke.

"So, who's ready to play again?"


	3. Wishes Can Come True

**Our Ladies in Crime, and in Love**

**Wishes Can Come True**

**By: Sammy J **

_Self Imposed Prompt_

Characters: Jane Rizzoli & Maura Isles (Rizzoli & Isles)

Rating: M for sexually explicit content

Summary: When Maura goes along with Frost and Korsak's plan to send Jane undercover at a lesbian bar, what will happen when the medical examiner realizes her best friend may be in need of a little lesson in relaxing?

It was a late night in Boston, Massachusetts and Boston homicide detective, Jane Rizzoli had had her best friend over again that night. It seemed that the longer they knew each other, the more and more time outside of work they spent together. The Medical Examiner poured herself and her colleague a glass of wine before escorting her into her room, all the while the pair arguing about the guy Maura had set her up with. Jo Friday followed on their heels, barking up a storm as she jumped onto Jane's bed.

"Nice and supportive does not mean weak," Maura reminded the brunette detective as they entered the room.

She scoffed as she sat down her wine glass, looking to the dog whom lied on her back, wanting attention.

"Please," She said before pampering the puppy. "Jorge is more submissive than my dog. Aw, yes he is, aw."

Maura, with a rather infectious smile on her face, sat on Jane's bed, wine in hand as she too paid attention to the needy dog. Jane allowed herself to become situated on the bed after removing her weapon and holster, all the while speaking.

"Maybe I should become a lesbian?" Jane spoke playfully, though part of her knew she already was… however, she would never admit it to herself, or anyone for that matter. She knew how her family and coworkers would react, at least she thought she knew. She had a rough time with it in school, so that caused her to shield it from the outside world afterwards.

"Oh, well, wishes can come true," Maura said with a slightly cute tone for she was playing with Jo Friday as she talked.

She knew this would prelude to the undercover mission that Frost and Korsak so ingeniously designed, though that was not what she herself had wanted. She wanted to tell her how she truly felt about Jane, but knew Jane would not in the slightest be interested in her, not that way anyhow. So she consistently drowned her sorrows with her work and other things whilst she admired from afar.

"Frost and Korsak wanted to fill out your dating profile. I typed." She clarified before sipping her wine.

"You, what?" Jane asked, confusion written as plain as day on her face.

"If it wasn't for me," She started immediately after swallowing the wine, pointing to herself. "You'd be butch."

These words made Jane sit up, obviously concerned about this. Maura got up from the bed, grabbing her laptop as she sat down her wine.

"You-you put my photo and profile on a gay dating website?" Jane questioned, clearly not pleased by this.

"It's your best shot at getting DNA and breaking this case." Maura reminded as she walked back over to the bed, laptop in tow. She opened the lid before sitting down on the soft white sheets.

"No," Jane refuted. "It's _our _best shot. You're going with me."

"No!" The Medical Examiner exclaimed.

"Yes, Dr. Isles…" Jane responded. "I don't have time to train a female detective how to collect and preserve DNA!"

She lied back down in a huff, rubbing her hands against her face with much frustration. Maura raised her index finger, as if to start making a point, though Jane did not let her.

"You're going!" She exclaimed adamantly, her deep brown eyes widened as she spoke indicative of her seriousness.

Maura flashed her a slightly worried look, though she turned to the computer, typing the address to the website before showing Jane.

"There," Maura said, turning the laptop to Jane. "Look. All these women think you're hot."

Jane, oddly impressed, adjusted herself in the bed as she kept her eyes focused on the screen.

"Wow." She spoke, not truly expecting this.

"Mhm," Maura hummed, as if to tell her 'see, not such an awful idea'.

"You realize that one of these women could be Katie's killer?" Jane asked, looking between her friend and the screen.

"Not this one." Maura replied, referring to a woman with the screen name "Wickedcool1982". "Listen. She likes to hike. She has season tickets to the Celtics."

Unable to believe what just heard, the detective looked closer at the screen, somewhat excited now. Maura had it right in choosing Sporty, however she was unmistakably butch as well.

"Front row." Jane read before sitting up slightly, obviously impressed by what the woman on the screen had to offer. "Now I might flip for that."

Maura and Jane breathed laughs before Maura flipped to someone with the username "Grrrlpowah2", a rather pretty brunette with blue eyes and a flashy smile. She was jealous already.

"I don't understand online dating," Maura spoke as she clicked. "People reveal too much about themselves."

She began to read from the profile, seeing the woman as deep and insightful. This made her even more jealous. She felt that even if Jane was not that way, she'd like this girl either way.

"I want to connect with someone who can make me more of who I am." Maura read.

"Who can be strong, without me needing to be weak," Jane read after, rolling her eyes.

Maura laughed softly, realizing maybe Jane would not like her so much. She shut her laptop before putting it at the foot of the bed, speaking as she did so.

"I wonder what kind of women we would like if we liked women." Maura wondered curiously, though she already knew the answer.

"What?" Jane asked, shocked by what she heard. "Well, first of all, I would be the guy."

"That's a cliché! Why would you be the guy?" Maura asked, brows knitting together as she turned to her co-worker.

Jane looked to Maura, her own brows coming together somewhat.

"Because," Jane stated simply.

"Because you're bossy?" Maura questioned back wittily.

"So are you." Jane reminded the light-red head.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are." Jane insisted. "You're just soft and polite when you're bossing people around."

"Well, it's a good thing you're not my type." She quipped, clearly lying.

Jane got this look on her face, almost as if she were offended.

"What do you mean, I'm not your type?" She asked. "That is so rude!"

Maura could not keep from chuckling, a smile erupting on her angular face, her eyes almost sparkling. She put her finger in the air, as if to make a point.

"Well, you don't know how to relax." Maura spoke, a look of serious now on her face.

Jane gestured down her body, her legs in the shape of a four as she lied back on the bed. Was this not relaxed enough?

"And you wear your shoes and your clothes to bed." Maura added on, gesturing at the boots Jane always wore and her suit pants with the belt buckled a notch too loose. "And you just admitted that you're bossy."

She adjusted her pillows before laying back a little flatter.

"Yeah, I'm bossy, right." She replied sarcastically. "You put my picture and profile on a gay dating website and I'm bossy."

She too began to lie down, getting cozy in the bed, still wearing her street clothes.

"Right, okay." She continued, opening her eyes, pointing to the doctor accusingly. "After I said no, by the way!"

"Hmm." Maura hummed which caught Jane's attention.

"What are you doing?" The brunette questioned, looking at the woman whose body was perfectly aligned as she lied flat on her back, eyes closed.

"Meditating. It's too stressful to argue with you."

For a moment, it was silent before Jane felt the need to speak.

"Well, just think, this time tomorrow, I could be on a date with a killer." Jane spoke, her voice mocking. "Yay!"

"Jane… come on, seriously…" Maura huffed before turning to look at her coworker and best friend. "I am serious… you need to learn how to relax and be, well, less…"

"Me?" Jane questioned, left brow raised. "Maura, I am a relaxed person and let's face it, I'm completely your type."

Yet again, Maura's eyes flew open, for she had shut them after she spoke. Her eyes darted over Jane's body for several moments, eying her. Jane had been right. She felt herself becoming aroused just by looking at her brunette counterpart. This had to stop. Shutting her eyes, she tried to allow her mind to go blank.

"Whatever you say," Maura spoke in a barely there tone.

Jane grumbled, something she did often when she was frustrated, and rolled over to look at the ceiling. When she could not seem to get settled, she turned over again and looked to Maura.

"Fine, then, teach me." Jane gritted out, hating that she had to resort to such a thing as asking for help on how to relax.

Maura's right eyes came open with a small amount of annoyance. She looked to Jane, keeping her eye on Jane's, knowing how bad it could potentially be if she were to allow them to drift. Swallowing, she questioned what Jane had meant.

"Teach you what?"

"You know," Jane started, sitting up. "How to relax… teach me."

This caused Maura to sit up as well, certainly surprised by Jane's words; the doctor knew this might not end well. Her heart thudded stubbornly within her chest.

"And none of that meditation mumbo-jumbo you're always doing." Jane added, gesturing across Maura's frame.

"Well, I…" Maura stuttered. "I do not know how you wish me to teach you."

Jane groaned in frustration, lying back on the bed. Maura looked to her coworker, biting her bottom lip roughly.

"Well, there's a start, I suppose." Maura responded to Jane's actions.

Jane smiled up at Maura, unable to keep from doing so. Her own heart seemed to beat a little faster when she felt Maura pat her thigh in praise.

"Now what do I do?" Jane questioned, her brown eyes meeting piercing hazel ones.

From that point, Maura could not speak. It was as if she had gone on autopilot. She moved down to Jane's feet, taking off her shoes before tossing them off of the bed. They hit the wood floor with a loud thud, which scared Jo Friday, leaving her to hide beneath the bed. Jane watched closely, her breath hitching in her throat. What was Maura doing? However, she could not find the words to express her line of questioning verbally. She just lied there and watched. Maura, as nervous as she was, moved up Jane's frame, going in between Jane's legs.

"Maur," Jane started though her words silenced when Maura's hands found Jane's belt.

What was going on here? Maura allowed her reddish brown hair to hide her face from Jane, all too nervous to be doing this right now. She gripped the round buckle and fumbled with it, unable to get her hands to work in that instant. She felt moronic. Her breath hitched within her throat when she felt slightly larger, yet gentle hands clasp over her own. One of those hands went beneath Maura's chin, forcing her to look up at the woman who possessed these hands.

"Let me." She spoke softly as their eyes met, and the brunette undid her belt, slowly pulling it from its loops, it too falling to the floor. Those very same hands soon cupped Maura's face, and brought her up into a searing kiss. Maura's heart fluttered with excitement as their lips collided. It felt as though it was going to burst. The taste of her exquisite mouth was like something of legends.

"Jane," Maura breathed as the kiss was sealed.

Jane could not help but to smirk, feeling one hundred percent whole within herself, and she rested back into the bed.

"Go on, Maur…" Jane coaxed sweetly, caressing her cheek before allowing her to proceed with her actions.

Maura peeled away Jane's suit slacks, and that night, Jane learned a lesson she would soon not forget. And as for Maura, wishes can in fact come true.


	4. Gravity

**Our Ladies in Crime and in Love**

**Gravity**

**By: Sammy J**

_As requested by Christinou_

Characters: Ziva David and Liat Tuvia

Rated M: For Sexually Explicit Content and Derogatory Language

The rain pelted the windows of the squad room, drizzles of rain like curtains on the glass. I stood there, biting my bottom lip as I fiddled with the silver star of David which now dangled from my neck. I watched as the city covered in a layer of newly fallen rain, lightning striking across the sky. Something about storms was rather calming to me, and that early May was no exception. Pensively, I turned around and looked to the woman now inhabiting my chair. Liat Tuvia. She was a rather intriguing blonde with piercing blue orbs which I found myself lost in rather often. Leaning back against the windows, I continued to ogle her with much curiosity, unsure of what to say to her. As I bit my lip, my heart rate picked up with the movement of her shapely and toned legs. She crossed one over the other, positioned in the chair provocatively. I would be the worst liar in the world if I were to say I did not find her arousing, attractive.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Liat asked, cocking her head to the side.

Unlike last time, her hair was down, parted neatly down the middle. It fell to the side along with her head. For the longest time, I was unsure of what to say. Partly because I was speechless, and otherwise because I was unsure of what the reason even was. Why was I looking at her like that? She seemed patient as she awaited my answer, which was merely a shrug of my narrow shoulders.

"I…" I started, stepping forward. "I really do not know."

This confession seemed to take everything I had, though it was only five simple little words. It was the gravity of it all. My heart was still beating quicker than it probably would otherwise, and it increased when I watched the younger Israeli unfold her legs and stand to her feet. My brown orbs scanned over her form with much closely, admiring her athletic physique. I bit my lip as she sauntered around the desk and up to me. It was so uncharacteristic of me, to be so nervous like this. It was merely the effect Liat had on me. She stood in front of me, blinking matter-of-factly as the blonde crossed her arms beneath her larger breasts.

"Tell me, Ziva, do you forgive me?" She questioned, looking me over.

I could only furrow my brows. To be honest, I was not entirely sure what I was supposed to forgive her for.

"For what, exactly?" I asked in response.

"Last year, November… I admit, I was not the kindest of people." She spoke in a slightly subservient tone.

That was putting it lightly. The woman started a fight with me, and I would have finished it if not for my father walking in.

"Not the kindest of people, if I am recalling correctly, you snapped at me a few times." I spoke in a rather sexually charged and aggressive tone.

"Yes, yes… look. I am apologizing." Liat replied, uncrossing her arms to let her hands rest at her hips.

"Liat, I do not hold grudges… it is a waste of time and energy, when it is not necessary." I told her, biting on my lip a bit as my eyes drifted down to the exposed cleavage of her shirt.

"You have wandering eyes, Ziva." She pointed out, catching me in the act.

My cheeks flushed red, and I stammered to come up with an excuse though I knew she would not buy any of the reasons I came up with. I watched her closely as she took another step closer, gulping though I tried to remain stoic.

"Well, I certainly had no idea you went that direction, Ziva." She chuckled.

"I think the expression is way," Malachi's voice interrupted as he entered the squad room. "I've known since we started working together."

My eyes widened in response, surely surprised by this. I took a step back from Liat, looking the tan man.

"Oh, come on, Ziva, pick your jaw up from the floor…" Malachi replied, noticing the look on my face. "How is it you are so surprised that I know? The way you seemed to flirt with girls at that bar in Tel Aviv, come on… it's like not knowing a dog is a dog by looking at it."

Malachi was always so sure of himself, cocky even at times. It irritated me a lot sometimes. Though, occasionally, it made for a good Mossad operative. Cocky, but not arrogant.

"Malachi." I spoke in a harsh, Hebrew inflection.

"Ziva." He replied in mocking.

With a huff, I turned on my heels and made my way to the elevator, hitting the button forcefully. Before the doors could shut all the way after I got in, Liat slipped through the opening. When the elevator descended, she eyed me hungrily, like a piece of meat. I swallowed hard, my heart refusing to settle down. As it slipped between floors, she flipped the emergency stop switch and stepped up to me, cupping my face in her hands before she kissed me deeply. I did not know what to do. I could not breathe. I could not think. It was as if time itself had ceased to exist. When she pulled away, I looked into her eyes, the blue a few shades darker with her lust. It aroused me just to think about her being aroused.

"Liat," I breathed out as her hands rested on my belt clad hips.

"Hmm?" She responded, licking her lips in a tantalizing manner as her eyes scanned over my own body, just as mine had been not too long ago.

"I…I don't know." I admitted, a fire building in my lower most abdomen.

"You don't, hmm?" She asked in an obvious teasing manner.

I found myself breath taken yet again when she backed me into one of the metallic walls of the elevator. Shivers shot through my body rapidly as my back made contact with chrome-colored boundary. I knew she was assertive with fighting, but it was an odd change of pace to be the one pinned into the wall. I shook my head in response to what she said.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed as she opened my pants and quickly slid her hand into them.

"That is the idea." Liat quipped before latching onto my neck.

Loud moans filled the four metal walls, echoing out as she began to rub my clit in the most pleasurable of manners. With her free hand, she hoisted one of my legs around her waist and I bucked my hips against her hand in my lust driven pursuit to let myself fall over that proverbial edge for the first time in months.

"Ah!" I moaned out as she slipped two of her digits inside me with much dexterity.

Whimpers of want slipped past my lips and they must have been heard outside of the elevator, surely. My hands went to the hand rail on the elevator wall, practically white knuckling it as the fellow Israeli continued pleasuring me. I felt her hand then go to my shirt, snaking up the fabric before finding my breast. I felt her hand squeeze it tightly, elicited a scream of ecstasy. She hushed me by kissing my lips hard, the sounds muffled by her impressive lips. I whined with eroticism as her fingers hit my sweet spot, causing my release moments later.

"Liat!" I screamed out, my body's actions vehement with my climax.

Meanwhile, Tony stood outside the elevator on the second floor, waiting ever so impatiently for it. His eyes went wide as he heard, what he thought had been my voice. I watched as Liat removed her hand from my black cargo pants and licked her fingers clean of my fluids before she buttoned and zipped my pants, synched my belt, and straightened out my shirt. She ran her fingers through my hair before leaning in and kissing me again, making sure her tongue ran across my own. I could taste my own liquids. Perhaps that was her intent. As she pulled away, she had this smirk about her face.

"That was fun." She remarked before flipping the switch.

Quickly, we continued to go down and when it stopped and the doors opened, Tony was standing there. His emerald orbs widened with shock, and he realized it. Liat was the cause of my noises. The three of us just stood there not saying anything. It is not that we did not have anything to say. It was simply the gravity of the situation, which made it impossible for us to speak.


End file.
